Falling
by felizzya
Summary: [Based off of Kingdom Hearts II][RoxasxNaminé][AU] There seem to be two worlds in the universe, those worlds are divided by a line, where no one was allowed to cross. When a poor boy surviving on luck, and a rich girl trying to survive meet, the two world


**Falling**

**.xxChapter Ixx.**

**A/N;;** This fanfic is inspired by Titanic (and a bit of Anastasia). Because that movie (Titanic) rocks), and it's great when you need to cry. This will not be a Kingdom Hearts version though; it's just inspired by it. No, no one dies from falling into the cold Artic waters because a big-arse boat was sinking. Ick, I think hat was horrible grammar right there. Yeah... on with the story x.x

**A/N2;;** Naminé is nineteen, Roxas is twenty. Story takes place in Twilight Town.

**Summary;;** Based off of Kingdom Hearts IIRoxasxNaminéAU There seem to be two worlds in the universe, those worlds are divided by a line, where no one was allowed to cross. When a poor boy surviving on luck, and a rich girl trying to survive meet, the two worlds collide.

**x.x00x.x**

A spiky blonde haired boy (A/N;; It too weird to call him a man...) groggily opened his eyes, only to be scared half to death by three people looming over him. Falling off the shabby couch in surprise, he landed on the floor with a thump, while stifled laughter was heard.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette. How many times have I told you not to do that?" The boy yelled in frustration as he stood up. The girl known as Olette tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and grinned.

"We lost count" She said, as Pence and Hayner let out their "hidden" laughter. Roxas ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head as he did so.

"So, what's the plan for today?" He asked. Hayner poked him in the head and let out a small laugh.

"Weeell, first you need to wash off all that grease on your face. Seriously, did you like... sleep with a bag of potato chips or something?"

"Or maybe it's sweat..." Olette added.

"Yeah maybe, were you dreaming about that Hasegawa chick again?" Pence asked. After he said that, everyone started laughing. Well, except for Roxas of course. He was the one being picked on.

"Shut up, you guys. I wasn't sleeping with a bag of chips-" Roxas started to say but was interrupted.

"So you were dreaming of Miss Hasegawa?" The "room" filled with an eruption of laughter. Roxas glared at Hayner, but because of all the laughter, he couldn't help but smile. Hayner pat Roxas on the back, trying to hold back all the laughter that just wouldn't stop coming out.

"We were just playing around, Roxas. Y'know we were just joking about your face being greasy."

"Yeah, if anything, it's dry!" Pence said which caused the group to laugh. Well, Roxas actually didn't laugh. He was just doing this weird pout thing he does a lot.

"You guys!"

(**A/N;;** I know, they act like a bunch of kids. Haha, I love it :D)

**x.x00x.x**

"Naminé, our guests will be arriving shortly. Please get ready!" A voice called from behind a large white door. A girl of nineteen looked up from her current activity, stood up, and gracefully walked over to the door. A small clicking noise was heard, and she came face to face with a woman who had the same hair color and facial structure as her. Naminé's mother..

"Mother, who will be arriving today?" Naminé asked.

"Some people your father works with. And guess what?" Naminé tilted her head to the side in question. "They're bringing their sons." The mother, Tsubaki, gave a small wink which Naminé returned with a faint smile.

"I'll get ready soon." She said as she closed the door and walked over to her large wardrobe.

Opening the large, white piece of furniture, she shuffled through some garments until she came across a light blue dress. Naminé smiled and changed into the dress, which fit nicely and went down to her ankles. For her ears, she placed pearl earrings into the tiny holes, and she put on a small locket.

The locket was important to her, but for some odd reason, she couldn't remember at all who gave it to her or where she found it. She just.. had it. Naminé always wore it for special occasions. So apparently, she wore it everyday. Neither one of her parents seemed to notice since she had many pieces of jewelry to wear. And the funny thing was, that it wouldn't open. But it really didn't matter.

Placing her golden hair up into a bun, she grabbed a pair of black, strappy high heels, and made her way down the stairs.

**x.x00x.x**

"Thank you for visiting, please come again soon." Naminé said as she waved to her departing guests. She fiddled with her locket as she started to head up the stairs, but her mother's voice called for her, causing her to turn around.

"Hm?"

"So Naminé, how did you like our guests." By 'guests', Tsubaki was referring to the sons of the business men, Haku, Takumi, and Ishimaru. Naminé gave one of her common faint smiles.

"They were okay."

"You know, Dear, you still need to find a husband. We wouldn't like our family to cease to exist.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but," Tsubaki raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Never mind, I'm thinking about it. I really am, it's just hard."

"I know, Dear. But time is running short. I found your father when I was your age, so it would be best if you found one now, yourself. And soon. You can't wait for him forever, you know."

"Him?"

" Um, err." The woman lost her composure for a bit, but quickly regained it. "Whoever was made for you, and I'm sure you'll find him, it would just have to be a rich form of him. You know, if he was poor."

"But what if the one for me wasn't rich?"

"Then you'd have to find another one, my dear."

Naminé sighed and walked up to her room and onto her balcony. It was nice to be in her room. Since everything was either white or a very light shade of lavender, it was always calm. Yet it seemed familiar. Of course it was a custom room, she asked for this. But something kept on nagging her that's she's been in a place like it before.

Maybe that was why she chose her room to be this way. Maybe not.

**x.x00x.x**

The group stood overlooking the railroad tracks, licking on some sea-salt ice cream. People would think it'd be odd, for a group of 20 year olds to be licking ice cream like when they were teens. But for Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It was they're everyday routine. First it was from the top of the Station, to Sunset Hill. Either way, they were still together, licking the same ice-cream from several years ago, looking at the same sunset.

"Hey guys, how about we go look at that old mansion!" Pence suggested.

"What mansion?" Roxas asked. The other gaped at him in disbelief.

"The abandoned one here in Twilight Town. Don't tell me you've never heard of it." Roxas shook his head. The other groaned and there was a short pause.

"We can look at it tomorrow. It's getting dark though, we should probably head home." Olette said. The others nodded in agreement, and walked back to their home.

The next day, Roxas, Pence, Olette, and Hayner walked through the woods and ended up in front of the gates of the old mansion.

"So what's the history of this place?" Roxas asked.

"They say that the Hasegawa family lived here when it was first built, you know, their ancestors? Well, Some people came from this strange place and attacked. Since the Hasegawa's were powerful, they were ready and everything. The two sides clashed, causing s mall war that lasted for half a year. It was called the Twilight War, and that's where this town got it's name. So the Hasegawa lived in piece for a long time, until someone from the other country came over and started a bunch of ruckus all over again. Some people from this town ended up getting mingled with it, and they ended up losing their memory for some odd reason. They still knew who they were and all, but they didn't know anything from what happened during that year. The Hasegawa family then moved to the other side of Twilight Town, and tried to start out fresh again. And that happened 13 years ago." Olette and Hayner looked over to Roxas.

"We weren't here when that happened, because we just moved here when we were around 1ten." Olette said. "And you were born here."

"That means you were seven when this all happened, and you don't seem to remember. Maybe you had something to do with the family." Roxas shook his head.

It was probably just a coincidence that he couldn't remember anything from when he was seven. But then again, maybe it wasn't.

**x.x00x.x**

**A/N;; **Well there's the first chapter for you, don't worry, it will get faster in the later chapters. But this one was just sort of the introduction. Well, I hope you all review:D

**Characters Introduced In This Chapter;;**

**Naminé Hasegawa** - One of the two main characters. 19 years old. Only Child. Her family is one of the richest people in the country, and she is currently trying to find a husband so that her family line will continue. Her parents are the ones forcing her to look. Is rarely seen without a sketchbook.

**Roxas Shinohara** - Other main character. 20 years old. Wanders the streets and lives in a small hideaway/shack thing. Hangs out with his good friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Is the first one introduced.

**Tsubaki Hasegawa** - Naminé's mother, very strict, but kind.

**Hayner Saruwatari** - Roxas's best friend, hangs out with Pence and Olette. 21 years old.

**Pence Ishikawa** - One of Roxas's friends. 20 years old.

**Olette Morita** - One of Roxas's friends. 19 years old.


End file.
